There exist adjustable fasteners which can be adapted to a wide range of wire harnesses and although some fasteners are detachable so that they can be used again, for instance some self-locking straps are not designed to be used again once they have been fastened. The invention relates more particularly to a tool adapted to tighten and fix a non-reusable type of fastener around a harness of electric wires, for example, and then immediately to cut excess of any loose end thereof.
There are already numerous tools on the marked and they are often shaped like a pistol with a long trigger which allows the operator to tighten and cut the strap whose end has previously been inserted in the end of the tool. Some such tools provide tightening to a predetermined force, which is advantageous.
However, these devices are generally of complicated design with a mechanism which includes a plurality of articulated parts, and they do not always directly provide all the advantages of adjustment and adaptability. Some allow tightening to the required force but not cutting at the required force (cutting in a subsequent stage); others include two totally independent and non-adjustable mechanisms, one for tightening and the other for cutting; others still are more efficient and offer all possibilities of adjustment but their complicated design raises their cost price appreciably. (Such devices frequently include more than five articulation axes).
The invention aims to provide simpler tooling which is not so bulky as the prior art and which combines the advantages of adjustment and adaptability and is more efficient and has a long stroke.